The proposed conference, "Building Bridges VII: Assessing Policy Decisions and Their Impact in Health Care Delivery" will continue the dialogue begun in 1995 with the first Building Bridges conference. T will take place in Seattle, Washington at the Westin Hotel on April 26-27, 2001. This marks the seventh year of this collaboration between AAHP and the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ). The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) joined the collaborative in 1997, and Blue Cross and Blue Shield Association (BCBSA) joined for the first time in 2000. The goal of the collaborative is to present a research conference that brings together researchers from managed care, government, academic medical centers, and policy groups. The theme of the 2001 Building Bridges research conference is "Assessing Policy Decisions and Their Impact on Health Care Delivery". Attendees will have opportunities to engage in dialogue with leaders in health services research, academia, government, and managed care organizations about how to apply clinical, health services, and translational research findings to health plan promotion and disease prevention practices. The conference objectives are: Discuss current research activities, results, and application of findings by health plans, purchasers, and the research community. Explore how health care policymakers use research to generate quality improvements in health care. Examine how to effective translate research findings into actionable care delivery protocols.